1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly, to the eyeglasses with two connection members connected between the two temples and the front.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional eyeglasses are designed for reading purposes such as neat-sighted persons. Nevertheless, the modern eyeglasses have many different types and types which meet the latest fashion requirements and become an important fashion accessory. The eyeglasses can be used for reading, fashion, decoration and/or sport purposes, and people choose different types and colors of the eyeglasses to show their specific taste and characters.
The conventional eyeglasses are disclosed in FIG. 4 and comprises a front and two temples, wherein the front has two rims 5 with a bridge and nose pads connected therebetween. Each rim 5 has an open end through which a lens 51 is engaged with the rim 5. Two protrusions 52 respectively extend from two ends of the open end and each protrusion 52 has a locking hole 53 and a connection hole 54. A bolt extends through the locking hole 53 to fix the lens 51. the connection hole 54 is located corresponding to the temple 55. The bolt 53 is loosened due to frequent pivoting actions of the temple 55, once the bolt 53 is loosened, the lens 51 and/or the temple 55 are easily separated from the eyeglasses.
The present invention intends to provide two connection members which are connected between the two temples and the front so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.